Talk to me about my son
by AGL
Summary: After the events of Ancient History...Shayera turns to the only person that can tell her about her son: Batman, One shot, please review


**Hi this is a one shot placed after the last line of Ancient History…The whole love story between Shayera and John grabbed me and I wanted to finish off the conversation between Batman and Shayera. **

**Please review and comment if you like it.**

"_We weren't meant for each other and we both know how the store is supposed to end"_

_Carter Hall (Hawkman)_

Shayera knew that her feelings for John Stewart were too strong to bury in a sea of indifference, they had survived a lot together, he even forgave her when she couldn't forgive herself; she was strong even by Thanagarian standards but the shocking news given by John destroyed her… How could he keep that from her? The possibility of being a mother was an unfulfilled dream that had hunted her for better part of her life…while walking down the control room she couldn´t but remember the conversation that had taking place a moment ago outside the med bay and who she felt, he looked beautiful even with a broken arm…he never slouch, he was proper and considerate and he made you feel like a jewel in a sea of carbon… but I pushed him away and I might not get him back…

The door at the control room, Batman is working on some data…she come in a sits next to him, he knows that this day would come; John is by all means a proper man but his affection for her is clouding his good judgment, he should no better than two tamper with destiny.

-Tell me about my son? – The sound of her words filled her heart with hope and dread at the same time.

-So you know? - Batman asked in his neutral tone.

-Only that he was male and his name was Warhawk- She responded with curiosity.

-Yes, but remember…what I'm about to tell you is from a fluent future...this might not actually happen and we don't know who this information might damage the events of the current present- Batman told her.

-It already has- Cried out Shayera to a man not known for having an emotional side.

-His name is Warhawk and he has a mean look- Batman started talking.

- Isn't he handsome man like his father? - Shayera asked.

-Very athletic, a little bit smaller in built than his father- Batman was giving a professional opinion.

-Is he? - Shayera was trying to picture her boy.

-Yes, but as strong as you…probably part of the Thanagarian heritage…he also has wings- Batman continue his speech, he wanted to ended fast and her intrusion just made him uncomfortable, but he understand is not everyday they tell you about your future son.

-He had wings- she couldn't stopped crying so it is true, I can passed my genetic code with a human, I can really be a mother.

-Yes, as far as I could tell, they were real….protected by a metal armor- Batman was trying to study Shayera and for the very first time, he looked at her as a woman and not only as a fellow companion, she needed the information that John denied her.

-Did he looked like me? - Shayera was ecstatic, her emotions were flowing like lava rivers, now she was getting a idea about the pain that information was causing John (My son was a Thanagarian soldier, he knew that his wings were the only vulnerable spot, that is way he had armor on his wings…he was raised to be a mean machine, I'm so proud of him)

-Besides the wings and the strength he had your eyes and a kinder face- Batman replied on a neutral tone.

-Was John happy to see him? - Shayera knew this question would tear her apart.

-Shayera, are you sure you want to her me say this…talk about your unborn child- Batman asked with a concerned tone.

-Yes, Batman I know you don't think the world of me...but I'm alone in a world different that my own, an outcast who loves a man who I pushed away, hope might be the only thing that I have right now- Shayera didn't feel like stopping the crying anytime soon.

-He addressed Warhawk as his son; he never referred to him in any other way- Batman said.

-Did he? - Shayera eyes were filled with new found hope.

-And when the kid hesitate and asked what would a man with the burden of the world in the back would do, John told him to plant his feet on the ground and hold on, I can assure you John was happy and proud of his boy- Batman tone accepted no replies or doubts.

Shayera stopped crying and she cleaned her eyes…she was confident now that she would have her chance with John and would never stopped loving him, she knew that Batman spoke the truth and her son would be a righteous and strong man… she had now hope and that is all that she needed right now.

She stood up and kissed Batman in the cheek, he was caught off guard and smiled, he knew that she would feel better now…but the conversation opened up and old scar in his mind, he saw himself there, and old and aged man…he saw the new Batman, a tough kid with an attitude, he was really proud of the outfit, it looked great on him… they said something happened to the watchtower and everybody died….if I knew what it was, would I have changed it? Was the new Batman my son? Only time could tell…and to be honest…I don't really want to know.


End file.
